Regla
Regla (レグラ Regura) also known as Regula is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” Dôji seated below Ultimo. Under a human guise, he goes by the name Regutaro, and poses as a transfer student to his master's youngest son's elementary school. Appearance A bright yellow-themed dôji, he has a rounded and bald head, which has resulted in Yamato Agari comparing him to a monk. Regla has blue eyes and two large, golden transparent visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears of the highest quality, he wears a long golden scarf, that envelops the entirety of his shoulders, and a dark blue divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a red sash (obi). The large piece of fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a red central line extending downwards before swirling inwards upon itself, resembling a monkey tail. Outwardly, only two large and angular, golden with black streaks mechanical gauntlets on his arms belie the fact that he isn't human. While having Shin Ekoda as a master, Regla wore clothes a slightly worn appearance and are similar to clothes that a monk would wears. These clothes consist of both a white sleeveless shirt and a dark divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi) with a bow at its center. In The 12th Century, he has the same appearance, but carries a Khakkhara staff with him, following his master's place as a monk. In human form, Regla was first shown in sports equipment since he plays for Eco's sons' baseball team. Later, his second master, Makoto Sayama, provides Regla with an assortment of fine clothing. File:Regula_Serious.png|Regla File:Human_Regla_First_Version.png|Human Regla (First Outfit) File:Human_Regla_Second_Version.png|Human Regla (Second Outfit) Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Regla's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a large yet simple circle that swirls inwards upon itself at three distinct points. Personality Regla typically demonstrates a largely laid-back attitude during normal circumstances, but being the embodiment of morality, he can rapidly alter these mannerisms to become extremely serious. Signifying his aspect of the six perfections of Buddhism, he has a tendency to the upholding and protection of the law, although he is noted by Eco to be fond of cutting corners. He also has a short temper, especially when dealing with Yamato and often stern with the boy. Like his master, he seems acts as the "de facto" ringleader among the good dôji and often deals with Yamato alongside Eco. Relationships Shin Ekoda A Sushi Chef and owner of the shop Eco Sushi, in the 21st century, that has been the master of Regla through out all the eras in which the series occurs. Like other dôji, Regla obeys his master's commands and is shown to respectfully listen to Eco when he explains his reasons for his actions. Yamato Agari Like several of The Good Dôji Club members, Regla has expressed a dislike of Yamato due to his loud and rash personality. He often calls Yamato an "idiot" and sometimes questions his master's faith in the boy. Nevertheless, Regla does tries to help that young man despite having little patience for him. Makoto Sayama In the 12th century, Sayama has been Regla's second master after the death of Eco's incarnation. Sayama's previous life, as Saya once called Regla "cute", which surprised Regla. In the 21th century, they became master and page once again after Eco was by killed. While feeling indifferent to Sayama, Regla follows her wherever she goes and is fully aware of Sayama's true identity as Roger Dunstan's daughter, which puts him in complicated position with the rest of his allies. However, Regla loyally obeys Sayama as her Karakuri Dôji even it meant fighting against his allies. Abilities As Regla is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Memory Manipulation Regla's Noh power allows him to wipe and reinvent the memories of individuals by entering into and altering the electrical currents in the their hippocampus. Regla's use of the technique is limited by the constraints that are imposed upon him by his good personality, resulting in it's use being solely targeted towards those who have a great potential in revealing the Karakuri Dôji to the normal public due to the events they have witness. According to Jealous, Regla can even turn people into a different person, but he must restraint using it such a way because its' dubious morality. ICON God Regla God Regla is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Regla's form, while integrating Shin Ekoda into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Regla. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid monkey, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Regla's previous gloves. His facial features are largely sunken within a heart-shaped depression, surrounded by a helmet that features two long and flowing feather-like extensions at its peak. The transformation has large pauldrons that extend well beyond his shoulders and an enormous sash hangs from his narrow waist, devoid of any embellishments. There are also multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe, most notably on either shoulder and the base of his spine. Unusually, he actual wields a weapon of sorts in this form, which is reminiscent of a gigantic ink brush used in traditional calligraphy. It is thought that this is supposed to represent his ability to "rewrite" memories. The data compilations state the God Regla was designed to look like Son Goku, a character who appears in Journey to the West, a famous Chinese novel. *'Memory Manipulation: Engrave': An ability of God Regla that allows his master to "engrave" certain memories into anybody he/she wishes. Makoto God Regla Makoto God Regla is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Regla's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. God Regla takes a more feminine and sharper shape to fit Sayama's characteristics. This form is skinnier with an armor plating on the chest that resemble breasts under a mobile suit. God Regla also has a skirt, heel-like feet, shorter feathers extensions on the helmet, and the forearms of the ICON are more sleeves-like, similar to kimono sleeves. Compare to the brush for Eco's ICON, Makoto's version brush bristles are much longer and God Regla also possesses a second, smaller brush. Although it wasn't shown in the manga, a concept art in Volume 12 states that Makoto God Regla forms the upper chest area and leg armor of God Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn when combined with rest of The Good Dôji Club. Regla also possesses a secondary form called Makoto God Regla II, which only appears briefly in the manga. According to the data profiles, Makoto God Regla II is a more evolved form that came about after Dunstan captured the two and increases the evil inside them. This ICON essentially takes the appearance similar to a centaur, the upper half being humanoid and the lower half being a horse. Like Milieu's Universal ICON, this ICON has two heads, the mechanical, featureless head that makes the upper half of the ICON and the large humanoid, distinctive one that makes up the chest area. Both heads sprouts feather extensions and the hands have a more slimmer design to make it easier for it to hold things. This ICON wears a thick Shimenawa rope, which is use to ward off evil spirits, with three Yoshida-style Shide extensions around the waist. File:001_cjj.jpg|Makoto God Regla File:Makoto_God_Regula_II.png|Makoto God Regla II Quotes *(To Jealous) "Don't, Jealous. He spared your life. Don't do anything now to lose it." *(To Ultimo) "Learn to control your temper. You're the greatest dôji of good. If you keep this up, it'll be a problem for us." *(To Akira Hidaka) "Surely we are, Hidaka Akira. Prepare yourself. you're about to become the first casualty in the third battle of the hundred machine funeral. My master, Sayama Makoto, will trash you." *(To Yamato) "No one knows for sure what good is. But Ultimo is the top good dôji and Dunstan chose you to be his master...so you must do what '''you' believe is good.''" Trivia * The emblem present on the fabric extending from his sash and robot crest resemble the mark of a paintbrush or a monkey's tail. * While Regla has yet to perform any Karakuri Henge aside from his ICON, his Karakuri Henge are based on monkeys. * His name, Regla, is the Spanish word for "rule", relating to his virtue of discipline. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji